Teen Titans: Robin
by arkell1
Summary: Robin and Batgirl are defeated during while fighting the Royal Flush Gang. Grounded by Batman, Dick and Babs reach out to Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad and Speedy. After a visit to Washington, DC they start forming a team.


Teen Titans: Robin

Batman created by Bob Kane

Teen Titans characters owned by DC Comics

Dick Grayson remembers that fateful night so many years ago. When he witnessed his parents falling to their deaths. He remembers tracking down their murderer. He was destined to become the apprentice to the world's greatest detective. He remembers encountering the Batman. Then he was put in foster care in the house of Bruce Wayne. That was two years ago. Dick is now fifteen. He has some close friends. Bruce requires that he keps up with his studies. Think about Bruce's education; masteries in criminology, psychology, law, chemistry, physics, healing arts and the martial arts. My foster father is Batman. He dedicated his fortune to a war on crime.

My best friend is Barbara Gordon. She is Comissioner Gordon's sixteen year old daughter. She drives me home sometimes. She is also Batgirl. I like her in her Batgirl outfit. She is very knowledgable in computers. She is a library helper at the Gotham Public Library. She rides the Batcycle when in Batgirl mode. When in the Robin persona, I ride my own personalized motorcycle, the Robincycle. She tells me there is this forum for adventurers. Adventurers is our code word for crimefighters. What we do is considered a criminal activity by law enforcement. The law looks down on vigilantism, which is when civilians take the law into their own hands. Without us crimefighters, Gotham City would be overran by dangerous psychopaths and sociopaths.

Barbara asks "Dick what are you thinking about?"

Dick says "Nothing Babs."

Barbara says "You are thinking about adventuring aren't you."

Dick says "Yes"

Barbara says "We will be at the Manor soon."

Dick says "Can you stay Babs?"

Barbara says "I don't have a shift at the library today."

Dick says "No adventuring until nightfall."

Barbara says "What are we going to do until then?"

Dick asks "What will Jason Bard teenage privaate eye think.?"

Barbara says "He's too busy solving crimes."

Dick says "Want to give him some help."

Barbara asks "How?"

Dick says "We can use a variation of Bruce's criminal identity."

Barbara ask" Logically why would Matches Malone help us."

Dick says "Bruce sat up Matches as a informant. So he can legitimatelly give information to the cops and other sources."

Barbara says "Let's go play in the arcade."

Dick says " I will pass. I'm going to go play on Dupin."

Barbara says "The Batcomputer can wait."

Dick says "No it cannot. My cellular phone is giving me an alert."

Dick and Barbara head for the study where the grandfather clock is located. Dick turns the hands to a 10:47, the time of the murders of the Waynes. Dick and Babs enter the Batcave. Alfred notices from the servants quarters that Dick and Barbara have entered the Batcave. Alfred uses his entrance to the Batcave.

Alfred asks "Master Dick what is going on?"

Dick says "Joker and the Royal Flush Gang are causing problems."

Alfred asks "Where is Master Bruce?"

Barbara responds "Still being Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises."

Alfred says "Good afternoon , Miss Gordon."

Barbara says "Good afternoon Alfred."

Barbara says "We're going to need help with this situation."

Dick says : "We don't need help."

Barbara puts on her navy cowl instantly becoming Batgirl. Dick puts on his green shorts and green shoes. He is wearing his black mask with a yellow cape.

Batgirl says "Let's go short pants."

Robin says "Very funny Red."

Batgirl says "Alfred activates the bikes."

Alfred says "Engaging motorcycles. Good luck kids."

Batgirl and Robin race to the Royal Flush Gangs location. They use the roads that go under the city.

Alfred watches the action as Robin and Batgirl take to the streets. He watches the Batarangs go flying.. He watches Robin use the bolo on the Queen. The King moves into attack Batgirl. The Joker goes after Robin. Jack uses his brains to rescue Queen.. Alfred is watching in horror as Robin and Batgirl loses the fight. Alfred sends the Batmobile to Wayne Tower.

Bruce Wayne notices the Batmobile approaching Wayne Enterprises. He is angry at first but then his personal digital assistant goes off, Bruce races down to the Tower Batcave. In the Tower Batcave he is wondering what is going on,

Bruce says "Alfred you sent the car during the day."

Alfred says "Batgirl and Robin could use Batman's asistance"

Batman says "Patch me in."

Batman see the mess the kids madse of everything, He thinks of a strategy to get the children out of there.

Batman says "Alfred, I need you to drive the mobile unit to Batgirl and Robin's location."

Alfred says "OK Master Bruce."

Alfred puts on his dark blue bulletproof vest on over his butler's clothes. Alfred takes the medical supplies to the mobile unit a black van that has enough room to pick up both bikes. There is also a full changing room. Alfred puts their street clothes in the change room.

The Batmobile arrives and tranquilizes everyone except the kids.

Batman says "Barbara, Dick get to Alfred and the van."

Alfred says "Don't forget your motorbikes.:"

Alfred gets the kid's vechiles inside the change van. Both Dick and Babs noticed the expression on Batman's face. He was not pleased with the kids. This is the end of their crimefighting for the day. Babs is the first to change back into her street clothes. Then it was Dick's turn.. The Batman arrests the Royal Flush Gang. He also arrests the Joker.. Batman likes hanging the criminals like a pinata.

Dick says "That it was unfar."

Alfred says "How so?"

Barbara says "We were outnumbered."

Dick says "We need a team."

Alfred says "Where will you find one?'

Dick says "The message board on the adventurer's website."

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce is scolding the kids. He tells them that he does not want to see Robin or Batgirl this weekend. Babs and Dick go offto his room. There Babs and Dick use her laptop to surf the Artemis Global Consortium message boards.

Dick asks "What are we doing on the JLA's website?"

Babs says "Off the JLA server there is a link to the Adventurer's website. Turning on chat server."

Registered members are Batgirl, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Speedy

Batgirl types: Robin and I got defeated by the Royal Flush Gang. Batman had to rescue us,

Speedy types : Is Robin there. I heard he is as good as Batman.

Batgirl types: Robin is signing on right now.

Robin types: We need a team for the next time the RFG escapes.

Speedy types : Count me in.

Kid Flash types Count on me

Aqualad types :Count on me

Wonder Girl types Sounds like fun

Robin types: We need to meet this weekend.

Wonder Girl types Where?

Robin types Gotham

Speedy types Where in Gotham?

Robin types: My house

Wonder Girl types: Let's meet at my home.

Robin types: The Amazon embassy?

Wonder Girl types: No the Amazon Consulate

Batgirl types : I have to work this weekend

Speedy types: Batgirl is out for the first meeting.

The next day, Dick Grayson leaves Wayne Manor. He goes to the underground garage and gets his Robin cycle. Dick knows that he cannot ride on the New Jersey turnpike as a minor. He will not want Bruce to know that he is going three hours away. Bruce will worry. He fears losing Dick just like he lost others in his life.. Bruce said he did not want Robin in Gotham this weekend. He said nothing about New York City. Basically Robin sneaks out of Wayne Manor on the Robin cycle. He is headed toward New York City.

Meanwhile, Speedy aka Roy Harper with full approval of his foster father Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow heads to New York City.. Roy thinks that Oliver wants him out of the house so him and Dinah can have a relationship. The Queen Industries jet lands at John Fitzgerald Kennedy (JFK) airport in NYC. Roy Harper changes into his crime fighting gear. He gets one of his Arrow cycles that Ollie has stashed everywhere that he has travelled. Both Robin and Speedy head toward Consulate row.

Kid Flash superspeeded to New York City. He is really Wally West, the nephew of current Flash, Barry Allen. It takes him a few hours to run from Kansas to New York. He went at 500 miles per hour. Wally takes his global positioning satellite transponder..

Kid Flash asks "Amazon Consulate."

GPS says " Location found"

Kid Flash goes to Donna's penthouse suite. At the same time Robin and Speedy arive.

Speedy asks "Where's Batgirl?"

Robin replies "She had to work."

Kid Flash replies "I thought you two were an item"

Robin says "No, we're just friends and crimefighting partners."

In Donna's penthouse. Robin Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash assemble. The boys are talking amongst themselves when Wonder Girl appears. She is really Donna Troy that is an alias for the Princess Donna of Themyscira. She is the younger sister of Wonder Woman. Queen Hippolyta is very proud of her two daughters. She thought that Donna was dead. All Donna did was run away from home as a young girl. Diana brought Donna back into the Amazon fold.

Kid Flash asks "Is she a model?"

Robin says "No she's a princess."

Speedy says "She is beautiful."

Wonder Girl says "Right on both counts. However I cannot model forever. I want to be a photographer."

Speedy asks "Why?"

Robin says "She wants to leave all this behind."

Wonder Girl says "Very observant Robin."

Robin says "thank you Wonder Girl."

Donna uses one of her metahuman abilities. She can sense that two of the boys are attracted to her. They are Robin and Speedy. Kid Flash has a girlfriend back home. Same with Aqualad.

Wonder Girl says "Let's go back to the command center."

Donna punches a code into the penthouse of the Amazon Ambassador's suite. It opens up revealing the command ceter/ secret lair to the Ambassador's suite. She notices that Diana is gone. She remembers that her older sister is on Themyscira taling with their mother.

Wonder Girl asks "Robin put the profile of the Royal Flush Gang into the computer. The holographic array will us something to work with."

Robin says " First is the Joker, he is Batman's archnemesis. He founded the gang to have the Joker's influence throughout the world.

Speedy says "On to the gang itself friend."

Robin says "The King is the field commander. The Queen is the second-in-command. She is in a relationship with the King. Next is the Jack, he is the enforcer of the group. Ace is a metahuman or his suit is enhanced with bionics. Ten he is the acrobat of the group. He is their thief."

Speedy says "Robin takesTen. Batgirl can take down the Queen. Jack is Aqualad's target.. Wonder Girl and Kid Flash take on Ace. The King is mine.

Donna asks "What about the Joker?"

Robin says "He orangized but he stays in Gotham City. We leave him to Batman"

Speedy say "We need a headquarters building where?

Donna suggests "What about New York City"

Robin says "The JSA had an interesting compound during World War II."

Donna says "That was in Washington, DC."

Speedy says "We need to go to JFK to leave New York."

Kid Flash says "Do we need to be in civililian clothes.."

Speedy says "Yes, no masks and costumes."

Wonder Girl changes into Donna Troy. Wally West takes of his Kid Flash costume. Dick Grayson removes his Robin costume. Roy Harper takes of his Speedy costume. The introductions are as follows:

"Donna Troy pleased to meet you."

Roy Harper, pleased to meet you Donna."

Wally says "I know you, Dick Grayson."

Dick says " Thanks, now who are you?"

Wally says "Wally West."

On the Queen Industries private jet. Dick and Donna are talking as Roy is talking about Donna to Wally

Wally asks' What do you think Dick and Donna are talking about?"

Roy says "I don't know, probably leader stuff."

Donna says 'Do you find me attractive?"

Dick says "You are beautiful.".

At the Hall of Justice, The JSA's headquarters. The Squad was made up of Gotham based hero, Green Lantern. The Keystone City hero, the Flash.. Liberty Belle and her boyfriend, Sandman during the team's first tour. During the second tour, they added Johnny Quick who was the husband of Liberty Belle. During both tours Hippolyta, Donna's mother was involved with Wildcat. The command center and the living quarters are downstairs.

Wally see the symbol of the lightning bolt, The Flash. He thinks that this was Jay's quarters. In reality it was shared. Jay had the quarters during the first tour of duty. Jay's deployment ended when he was captured. Fearing Jay's death, the Federal Governemt brought in Johnny Quick to rescue Jay during the second tour.

Dick likes the idea of the command center and the living quarters downstairs. It reminds him of the Batcave under Wayne Manor. He puruses the Gotham heroes' quarters. He thinks that Sandman and Batman have alot in common. Both rich through real-estate. Both non-powered gadget guys. During the first tour Sandman was knocking boots with Liberty Belle. During the second tour she was married to Johnny Quick.

Donna wonders where her mother's quarters were. Then she sees a white star inside a blue circle. That she thinks was her mother's quarters. Roy Harper has followed Donna into her mother's quarters. They start kissing. Donna feels that Roy wants to hit a home run in her mother's quarters.

Donna says "Not now Roy"

Roy says "I'm a teen and we have strong feelings."

Donna retorts "I'm a teen also."

Roy asks" Why not?"

Donna says "Have respect for my mother."

Roy ask Mother? Don't you mean grandmother?"

Donna says "No mother. She is an immortal. That is why my sister and I have metahuman powers."

Dick says "No Bruce has been to Themyscira. There are immortals and mortals and metas."

Donna says 'Thanks Dick for the save."

Dick says "I think that we can make a Teen Titans base similar to the JSA headquarters."

Donna says "Teen Titans, I like the name."

The rest of the gang together thinks that they like the name. They all gather together to see the sights of Washington, DC.

Aqualad likes swimming in the Potomac. He prefers the waters near Florida.. Dick looks at his phone, he sees missed calls from Barbara. He has a text message from Babs. He reads it and deletes it.

Wally gets a message from his gf. She wonders where he's at. Wally say thanks for the ride but he has to get back to the Keystone and the Central City area. Wally opens his Flash ring and out comes the Kid Flash outfit. Wally superspeeds to Kansas.

Donna spin changes into Wonder Girl and flies of into the horizon. She flies back to New York. Roy and Dick are still there.

Roy asks "Dick need a lift back to Gotham City?."

Dick says "Sure Bruce would have a cow if I called for the Wayne Enterprises jet from Washington, DC."

Dick adds "I'm surprised that Oliver lets you travel with his full approval."

Roy says "Ollie and Dinah have lots of intimate time together."

Dick asks "Will Oliver give funding for the Teen Titans."

Roy says "I do not know. Will Bruce help out?"

Dick says "Bruce Wayne cannot be involved in superheroics since vigilantism is a crime."

Roy says "Maybe we can setup a school as a cover."

Dick says "Make it an elite camp like a computer school."

Roy says "That should give Bruce and Ollie enough legal wiggle room."

Dick says "Maybe but they both give a small fortune to the Justice League through Artemis Global Consortium.

Roy asks "Can you bring up Artemis' website?"

Dick says "The page is loading."

They both look at the laptop. They notice the list of Artemis Global Consortium members. Queen Industries, SecureTech Security, Wayne Enterprises, Kord Industries, Holt Holdings. JL International, JL America, JS America, Mayne Computer Solutions, Scott Telecommunications. Government of Themyscira.

Roy notices two of Oliver's companies. Queen Industries is Ollie's family company. SecureTech is the company Green Arrow uses to funnel their ill-gotten gains from criminals back to Queen Industries. Dick notices three of Bruce's companies Wayne Enterprises, Holt Holdings and Kord Industries. Kord is the company which sells Batman and Robin their arsenal of customized weapons and vehicles.

Dick says "Bruce and Oliver might be able to help out. If not we can always take it to the board of the Justice League."

Roy says 'To the outside world these companies are clients to the Artemis Global Consortium."

Dick says "But in reality they fund the Justice League."

Roy adds "And probably the new Justice Society of America."


End file.
